It changed my life
by J.Casady
Summary: The flock is back and they save two children from a certain fate. The flock saves the world and sees the two children again at Concord, MA! What will happen then? Fax,Niggy, and some other pairs! better then it sounds. Please,please,please review! or els
1. how it happend

**3 years ago**

I sat there on the long metal table in a white room these men in white lab coats took a very long sharp pointy object and they jammed it into my skin and I screamed out loud it was almost an ear piercing scream. Then I blacked out but I could still hear the voices

"Ve on't de let la director down, vet going! Gets those vings in zare, vaster, vaster" the man with a Russin accent that was talking then slammed him hand on a wall or table. Then I heard the scuffling of feet. **(For all of the Russian accent: ter borcht what he said was: "we can't let the director down, keep going! Get those wings in there, faster, faster!" that all I needed to say! Thanks! Now keep on reading!!!!) **After a while of injecting me with different things I would finally open my eyes and I saw that the people in the white coats were bringing someone on the same kind of table I was in. It was Katie! I never could be more relieved in my life.

"Katie! Listen if I we don't make it out of here all I wanted to say in that I lo" right then a person in a white coat was injecting something else into my body an I went to sleep but somehow I could still hear things like a few moments after they put the stuff into me I heard a crash and screaming. And somehow I knew it was someone who wanted to help us. And someone came over and got me off the table and I screamed in pain in my spine as I was lifted so the person that helped me jumped out of the building while someone else got Katie. Then more people came out but I realized that we weren't walking we were flying. Then I dozed off again. When I woke up Katie was lying next to me put it looked like she was not moving so I got up and almost screamed out, almost. So I walked/limped on the cold hard ground over to the campfire that the other people made. I looked up at all of the other people. Wait I knew who they are the one on the left with blond hair was Maximum ride then next to her was a boy who was in all black so it had to be Fang then Gazzy next to him then Iggy was next to Gazzy then Nudge and Angel were next to Iggy. Wow I got to be saved by the ride kids. Then I heard Max and Fang whisper and I knew they were consulting something.

"Well, Jake I hate to say but Angel found where you lived and well she saw that" Max was trying not to disappoint me. "Well your house has burned down and your parents didn't make it out in time." She sounded like she just shot someone. But somehow I didn't cry nor felt anything it's just that having this experience I knew nothing was ever going to be the same so I just took the truth.

"Now you have two choices you can leave us and find a way to live, or we can get you to be in a boarding school with out paying. And once we save the world we will join the same school and we'll meet up and catch up on things" Max said yet I know she wanted me to take the second one. "Can I at least tell Katie and ask her to see what she wants to do."

**Present Day**

"Jake wake up! We have to go into town today." Katie said while pushing off the bed. So hi I think you all are saying "ohm that was a dream" but I wasn't I really did get wings metallic colored ones as a matter of fact and we (Katie and I) have just thought out selves to fly. Yeah you also are wondering how is a girl in a boys room? Well here at Middlesex we have a boy and girls room joined together. So we were both 15. Who cares! I have no parents they can't tell me what to do. But better yet today is when we finally get to see the flock again. We haven't seen them in three years. We were going to meet the flock at this little Italian pizzeria. I got up from the depths of the sheets and got up and opened up my wings for a little air. "Ahh" I said once I let my wings opened almost all of the way I went to go take a shower. I opened the door into the white bathroom and turned on the shower in hot. Once I was in there I let the warm water dance on my skin until I had to get out of the shower. And I was off and ready to see the flock again.


	2. notice

AUTHERS NOTE  
I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU READERS LIKE IT IF NOT TELL ME  
I WILL UPDATE IF YOU REVIEW


	3. srry

I'll be stoping all the story's ive written. In srry for any inconvenience


End file.
